


How To Help Your Boyfriend Relax by M.K. Blackwood

by imbekkable



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, Canon Asexual Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Gray-Asexuality, M/M, Martin just wants to help Jon relax for once, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbekkable/pseuds/imbekkable
Summary: “I don’t want you to feel any pressure. I- I just want to make you feel good, Jon. To help you relax. And- and if you fall asleep during, that would be okay, too.” Jon chuckled, still managing to make Martin felt content and warm with just that.-Martin wants to make Jon feel good. With his mouth.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 16
Kudos: 342





	How To Help Your Boyfriend Relax by M.K. Blackwood

**Author's Note:**

> So, [Moet](http://moetshander.tumblr.com/) and I were just talking about things and I blinked once and this happened. OOPS
> 
> Enjoy!

„I mean- you know we don’t _have_ to do this, Jon.”

“Martin, it’s- it’s alright. I’m just- I’m not sure if you’d be _satisfied_. I’m not, it’s-”

Martin sat back on their bed, still kneeling in front of Jon as they spoke.

“I don’t want you to feel any pressure. I- I just want to make you feel good, Jon. To help you relax. And- and if you fall asleep during, that would be okay, too.” Jon chuckled, still managing to make Martin felt content and warm with just that. “And you’ll stop me as soon as you’re uncomfortable? Even- even if it’s right at the beginning?”

“Of course, I will.”

Martin leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on Jon’s lips, his hands on his neck and in his hair, pulling him closer. Jon leaned in, kissing him back, but then broke away.

“I’ll- I think I’ll take a shower first.”

“Oh! Right, sure.”

Martin watched Jon as he got up and left for the bathroom. He wondered whether he ought to spice up the bedroom, to create a bit more of a romantic atmosphere rather than the functionality vibe they had going on there. He picked up some of the scattered clothes, dashed downstairs to find some candles, and successfully lit them before Jon returned to the bedroom. It was his luck, because he knew Jon loved to take his time in the shower once he was in it, enjoying the feeling of hot water on his skin a lot more than Martin did. He smiled as he looked at the room, as warm light illuminated it. It would work.

A small _oh_ made Martin turn around, and his smile turned into a grin as he looked at Jon, standing in the doorway, bare-footed, wearing a bathrobe that was too big on him.

“I, ah, love what you’ve done with the place,” Jon’s smile was earnest as he wrapped his arms around his body, but even though Martin knew he was trying not to show it, he could see how nervous he was.

“Hey,” he said, softly, and touched Jon’s arms, trying to unwrap them so he could take his hands instead. “I’m here. We can just cuddle if you want.”

“No, no. I- I want to try this. Let’s–“ Jon sighed, and then straightened himself up, taking Martin’s hands into his as he did so. “Let’s do it."

Jon’s determination went straight to Martin’s cock. He chuckled and then he kissed each of Jon’s hands lightly before he led him to the bed.

“Do you- shall I take this off?” Jon asked, referring to the robe he was wearing. Martin shrugged before sitting down on the bed.

“If you want. You can keep it on, so you won’t get cold. Unless it’s soaked?”

“Ah, no, I dried myself off first,” Jon remained standing, brow furrowed in thought. “Wouldn’t- wouldn’t it be more _appealing_ to you if I took it off, though?”

Martin’s heart skipped a beat. Even in this situation, Jon was thinking about Martin’s needs rather than his own. _Of course_ he was.

“You’d look appealing to me no matter what you’re wearing. Now, come here,” and he pulled Jon on top of his lap by his robe, his lips finding his like they’d done so many times in the last weeks, and yet, this felt new, exciting. He put one of his hands onto Jon’s back, the other on his hip, and spun them around until Jon was lying on his back and Martin was on top of him, never breaking the kiss while he did so. It actually made Jon giggle, to be handled by Martin in such a way. But Martin wasn’t here to kiss and make Jon giggle the whole night. He had other plans.

Martin’s hands glided over Jon’s sides, slipping into the robe so he could finally, _finally_ touch his skin in the process, and he gave Jon one last kiss before he slipped downward. He positioned himself between Jon’s legs, lying on his stomach, wriggling a bit before he felt comfortable enough to start. Jon’s hand was in his hair, and Martin lifted and turned his head to give him a final kiss on his palm before coming down to business. He was just about to shift the bathrobe when Jon interrupted him.

“Are- aren’t you-, won’t you take off your clothes, too, Martin?”

“Why should I? We’re going to focus on you tonight, sweetheart. Unless,” he stopped there to consider his thoughts. “Do you want me to? Would it be more appealing to you if I did?”

“Oh! I didn’t mean to-“ Jon appeared to be quite flustered by the implications. “I’m not saying you _have to_. I thought it- thought it might be more comfortable for you if you did.”

“Don’t worry about me, Jon,” he tugged on the part of the robe that was still covering Jon’s abdomen and most importantly, his cock. “I’m comfy.”

He left a trail of kisses around Jon’s navel, his hands on both sides of Jon’s hip, before he looked up to see how Jon was doing. The other was staring at the ceiling.

“Hey, Jon,” Martin’s hand glided over Jon’s stomach, and he waited until Jon met his eyes. “Try to relax, okay? It’s like- it could be like a massage to you? Just something to- to take the edge off. I’ll start touching you now, if that’s alright with you.”

Jon nodded, and Martin took his cock into one of his hands, giving it a few strokes until he was half-hard. Jon closed his eyes. _Perfect_. He kissed each side where Jon’s legs met his hip, before he took him back into his hand. He gave his shaft an experimental, long lick, from the base of his cock right to the tip and Jon _groaned_. Martin looked up into his face and watched as Jon looked back at him in surprise, and Martin – maintaining eye-contact – took him fully into his mouth, gliding down once, before coming back up and breaking away. Jon’s mouth was open, another moan leaving his lips.

“Okay, ah, yes, that- that feels g- _good_ , Martin-“

He hummed against him, pleased by the feedback, as he took him back in and moved with more of a rhythm, one hand helping his mouth, the other on Jon’s thigh. Jon’s cock was fully erect between his lips and it was a joy for Martin to be able to please him, to elicit such a reaction. Jon was clinging to his hair, tugging on it every time Martin’s tongue flicked over his head. Martin changed it up every time Jon seemed to tense up, sometimes focusing on the tip, sometimes just stroking him lazily, and watched as the other writhed against the sheets. They were both flushed with arousal. Martin wasn’t going to take this too far, didn’t want to go overboard and make him too sensitive or ruin the orgasm. So, he took him in one last time, all the way, gagging slightly before coming back up and looking back at Jon.

“Do you want to cum, Jon?”

Jon shivered, apparently embarrassed by Martin’s words, but nodded, nonetheless before answering.

“Please.”

“Good. Cum for me, then.”

Martin didn’t hold back anymore, taking Jon’s cock into both of his hands with his mouth covering the rest of him, and bobbed his head up and down, changing the pressure of his hands with every downward movement he made. Jon actually cursed and moved his hips towards him, meeting him halfway, but Martin held him back down, wanting to do the work for him. He was greedy, wanting to taste all of Jon, wanting him to reach his climax by nothing but the movement of his tongue and the pressure of his hands. Jon groaned again, his back lifting and falling back onto the mattress as Martin sucked him off _so_ eagerly.

“Mm-, Martin!“ was all Jon managed to say before he dug his hands into Martin’s shoulders and came into his mouth, groaning as he did so, throwing his head back. Martin made sure to savour the moment, stroking him through it and keeping his mouth on him until his legs twitched and Martin knew it was time to stop. He released him, swallowing while he did so, trying not to drip onto the sheets as he sat on his heels. He grabbed a tissue from the nightstand, something he was glad he had conveniently placed there before, and wiped his hands clean, licking over his lips before wiping his mouth as well. Jon was lying there with his eyes closed, arms and legs outstretched and the sight of it made Martin chuckle.

“Wow,” Jon sighed, his eyes still closed. Martin checked to see if he needed to clean up Jon as well before he took the blanket and wrapped it around him, curling into Jon’s side once he was satisfied. One of Martin’s legs found its place on top of Jon and he couldn’t help but smile as he nuzzled his neck.

“See, I thought you might enjoy it!”

“Yes, no, you were right. I-, I’m sorry that I ever doubted you. I won’t ever do it again,” Jon spoke, one of his hands finding one of Martin’s, and it sounded only a tad sarcastic. Martin hummed as he pressed a kiss against Jon’s exposed collarbone. Jon opened one of his eyes.

“You’re good at this. Maybe I’ll return the favour.”

“Oh, you don’t have to- it’s, it’s fine. I enjoyed it,” Martin said, straightening up enough to look at Jon’s face properly. “A lot.”

“Yes, I know, but- I’m curious,” Jon shrugged. “We’ll see. I’m probably quite bad at it though, so maybe don’t get too excited just yet.”

“Alright,” Martin stretched himself to kiss his forehead. “Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

He put his head onto Jon’s chest, wrapping his hands around him as he listening to Jon’s increased heartbeat, a wonderful rhythm in his ear.

“Hey, Martin?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

Martin smiled as he hugged him closer, _closer_ , as close as he could.

“I love you, too, Jon.”


End file.
